


not like this

by dyslexia



Series: Christmas Anthology 2018 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyslexia/pseuds/dyslexia
Summary: Credence has given himself to Grindelwald’s cause… but he misses Mr. Graves.





	not like this

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the end scene of Crimes of Grindelwald. Lots of uncensored Johnny Depp hate, sorry- don’t like don’t read. Colin Farrell is better in every way. 
> 
> merry christmas hali, eat more hot garbage

Credence stood on an unfamiliar balcony, in an unfamiliar country. Time had morphed into something else, since he had surrendered himself to Grindelwald. The mountains were impressive, impossible, and daunting, much like Grindelwald himself. 

 

Even though Credence hadn’t known him as the great wizard Grindelwald, he had known him… unfortunately. 

 

The harsh clack of his shoes echoed all around. Grindelwald strutted down the hall behind him. Credence flinched at how loud his shoes sounded against the cold marble. The sound was all wrong. Those weren’t the shoes he was used to. The weight of his step against the floor was all wrong. They weren’t the same legs, the same feet, but the walk was the same. Everything physical about the man keeping him, was… not the same, but his mannerisms matched the man he’d known before. 

 

A hand touched his shoulder. It was the same, familiar pressure he’d felt in cold alleyways, and colder street corners. He knew he looked different, but it was still the same vulture who’d pierced his talons into his heart. 

 

“Credence…” 

 

The name rolled off his lips in the same way it did before, but the voice wasn’t sexy, it was… unpleasant. Credence’s heart chest tightened, and his skin crawled. This feeling was familiar, but it just wasn’t right. His keeper began to talk. The manipulative words were the same. The sound was disgusting, and wrong, but the words were the same. Credence’s legs felt weak, and his stomach felt sick. A flash of worry was making him regret his choice. 

 

The wizard given him a new name, a fiery bird, and he made promises Credence didn’t understand. None of this made sense, but Credence was too emotionally exhausted to try to care. He thought returning would make him feel what he used too, but now he was just struggling to remain responsive. 

 

The man he’d once known now wore the face of a sun-bleached corpse. Grindelwald turned to face him, slid his hand around his waist, and pulled Credence against his body. He smelled like eucalyptus and death. Credence squirmed but Grindelwald didn’t let go.

 

This was the same, but so horribly wrong.

 

“What is the matter?” His voice was dry, and poisonous. It suggested seduction, but only delivered a scratchy, unfamiliar shiver. Credence swerved again, but Grindelwald just pressed them closer together. Like the final nail on the coffin, his hand gently touched the back of Credence’s neck. He cradled the skin there, and Credence’s face flushed. This is the touch that made him weak, every time. His body temperature skyrocketed, and the skin under Grindelwald’s hand began to burn. Credence couldn’t suppress the physical reaction. 

 

Grindelwald smirked, “...my boy.”

 

Credence swallowed. He didn’t need magic to read Grindelwald’s mind. He knew what he had planned. Frankly, Credence had missed the closeness. He had spent too many nights, floating in the memories of what he had with Mr. Graves. He’d been with others, just to satisfy the hunger Mr. Graves had given him, but this wasn’t how he’d imagined their reunion. He didn’t know if he could stomach it this time. Not like this. 

 

Grindelwald brushed his lips on Credence’s cheek, and Credence yanked himself out of Grindelwald’s grasp.  “Please… don’t…” Credence breathed.

 

Grindelwald cocked his head, and his freakish eyes emoted surprise. 

 

“My boy,” Grindelwald hummed, “this isn’t like you.”

 

“And this…” Credence guestered to Grindelwald’s everything. “Isn’t like…” 

 

Credence didn’t have the courage to finish his sentence. 

 

At first, Grindelwald didn’t understand. Then it clicked. He licked his lips, and his mouth morphed into a smile.

 

“This isn’t like… Mr. Graves.” Grindelwald finished. “Ah. I see.” 

 

Credence helplessly nodded. 

 

Grindelwald laughed. “I should be offended, but oh Percival had a nice skin to him. Using his body made reeling you in... too easy.” Grindelwald cooed. “Is that all it’s gonna take?” He tightened his grip around Credence’s waist. 

 

Credence said nothing, and a smile prickled across Grindelwald’s papery face. 

 

He rose his wand, and spun wide circles around his body. Like a cinderella transformation, glitter rainined from his wand, and the unflattering shell of Grindelwald melted into the soft, lovely form of Credence’s beloved Mr. Graves. 

 

Credence blinked, and was suddenly washed with lightheadedness. His knees went weak, and Grindelwald was there to catch him. 

 

“Hello, my boy.” He sang, pouring that familiar voice all over Credence like soothing lavender. 

 

Credence’s eyes fluttered. “Can I…” Credence reached out to touch his stylishly slicked back hair. 

 

“Yes, you may, Credence, my dear.” Credence touched his hair, and curled into his chest. He was surrounded by the warm smell of spiced cider and cloves, with a hint of ash. This was the man he’d missed. He touched his shirt, and his muscles felt the same way beneath his clothes.

Grindelwald picked him up like a bride, and kissed his forehead like a treasured puppy. Credence felt safe, warm, and wanted. 

 

Grindelwald smirked as he strode forward, getting off on how easy it was to charm this young man. Credence had always been so pliable beneath his fingers. 

 

The doors shut behind them, and Grindelwald’s bedroom door bolted as they passed under it’s arches. The ceilings were tall, and the curtains were thick and drawn, cloaking the room in daytime darkness. Bright light from the snow peaked out from under the draping fabric.

 

Grindelwald tossed Credence unceremoniously on the bed. Credence remembered how this went. In the past, they’d never had the luxury of a bed, but Credence expected it to go the same way.  The magic Grindelwald gave off was addicting, and Credence was washed in comforting nostalgia. 

 

Credence kicked off his shoes, and laid on his back, ready and excited. Grindelwald left his jacket behind, and crawled over Credence in his buttoned-up shirt and pants. Credence reached up to work the buttons open, but Grindelwald swatted his hand away. 

 

He peeled off Credence’s clothes, and soon all his skin was bare. Credence felt the room’s cool air hit his body, but the glint in Percival Grave’s eyes kept him warm. Grindelwald enjoyed the throwback, but didn’t care if this is how he’d keep Credence. He’d train the boy to fuck in his regular body soon enough. 

 

Credence’s neck stretched forward, craving the sweet brush of lips, but Grindelwald pushed his head back into the pillows, and produced a bottle of oil. 

 

“Hold your legs up, daddy’s gonna work you open.”

 

Credence’s heart skipped a beat at the heinous language, and he shamelessly put himself on full display. He held his legs up by his ankles. Grindelwald spread Credence open, and teased his rim with a well oiled finger. His hole responded, and Credence felt his cock stiffening. Grindelwald plunged in a finger, and Credence cried out, “Mr, Graves!” 

 

Credence turned his head away, and let Grindelwald stretch him. His vision felt fuzzy already. He worked in his finger, and he chuckled at how eagerly Credence ass was shallowing down what little he was given. 

 

“Tell me, did you do this with anyone else, Credence?” Grindelwald hummed with curiosity. 

 

Credence shook his head, and gasped when Grindelwald slid in a two thick fingers. 

 

“Liar.” The words rolled off his tongue, and Grindelwald wrapped his other hand around Credence’s untouched cock. “You gave yourself to the first man who’d have you, didn’t you?”

 

Credence bit his lip, and rolled his hips, trying to ride Grindelwald’s fingers, and get friction on his cock. He halted both of his hands immediately. 

 

“No. You don’t get anything. Not until you tell about how eager you were to fill this ass of yours.”

 

Credence’s legs shook slightly, “I… I… did... “ Credence admitted, “..but it was only because I missed you, Mr. Graves…” His voice hoovered cautiously, and Grindelwald rewarded him with another thrust of his fingers, and a jerk on his cock. Credence coughed. “None of them… were like you.”

 

“Tell me about all of them, Credence. What happened first?” Grindelwald was proud his little slut.

 

Credence arched his back. “A man on the shipyard… I sucked him off so I could take a ship to Paris.” Credence confessed, his stomach growing painfully tight. 

 

“Oh?” Grindelwald removed his fingers. Crednece’s ass was dripping and ready. “Next, did you satisfy the sailors on the voyage? With this ass of yours?” 

 

Credence breathing was uneven when he nodded.

 

Grindelwald pulled out his cock, heavy with blood now. Credence’s heart banged, and he could hear him slick it up. 

 

“But… I missed you...” His voice drifted again, and tears cornered his eyes. “I loved you…”

 

Grindelwald lined up his cock. “You have been busy,” absently noted. “And the circus! I heard you ‘ _ worked’ _ at the circus, those boys must of had fun with you.” Grindelwald took his hand off Credences dick, and grabbed his hips. Credence legs were trembling now, after holding them back for so long.

 

“A busy, busy, slut.” And with that, Grindelwald slid home, driving his cock deep into Credence. The impact nearly made him cum on the spot. 

 

“Mr. Graves…” Credence cried, adjusting to the fullness. 

 

Grindelwald pulled back, and pounded back into him, without a hint of love. After that point, Grindelwald used Credence for his own pleasure. He grabbed his hips, and yanked him up, so his ass was in the air, and his weight was supported by his neck and shoulders. Credence let out choked up moans, and came, but Grindelwald kept going. He fucked him till he was ready, spilled deep inside Credence without a care. Credence clenched around Grindelwald, milking his cock like a whore. Credence felt a cold, prick of pain as he realized that’s all he ever was. 

 

Grindelwald tucked himself back in his trousers, and gazed at the beautiful man below him. Credence was flushed, and decorated in his own cum. Lovely, and used.

 

“You’re gonna have to learn my true name, boy.” Grindelwald got up, and conjured a warm basin of water, and a rag. He brought it back to Credence, and when he turned around, the pretty face of Percival Graves had disappeared. Credence just dumbly laid In bed, wishing things had been different. 

 

Grindelwald cleaned up Credence with the most generosity he’d expressed in months. 


End file.
